<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 6 by MyShipLife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920638">Day 6</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShipLife/pseuds/MyShipLife'>MyShipLife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas Countdown [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShipLife/pseuds/MyShipLife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Magnus meet in the ER on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas Countdown [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone, </p>
<p>I hope you're all doing great. Thanks again for all the comments, kudos and talks. I'm having fun writing those short stories and all those messages help a lot to stay motivated :)</p>
<p>This one is shorter than my usual one shot, but it made sense to stop there. As usual, come talk to me on here or twitter @caronahya</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus had been waiting in the ER for almost two hours. He wasn’t bleeding out or anything so it didn’t really matter but he had forgotten to charge his phone the day before and now had no battery left to play anything on it. He was about to go snoop in the room when the door opened.</p>
<p>“Mr Bane, good evening, sorry for the wait. I’m Dr Lightwood, could you tell me exactly what happened?”</p>
<p>The guy who entered, Dr Lightwood, was tall. It was the first thing Magnus noticed. Even with his head down reading the chart, he was still taller than Magnus himself. He had messy dark hair and long fingers. Both giving them ideas not really suited for a hospital room. A throat clearing made him realize he had been staring more than he should have.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Doctor, I’m inattentive today it would seem.”<br/>“I guess so considering the gash on your finger. Care to tell me how that happened?”</p>
<p>Magnus couldn’t help the blush that spread across his cheeks. He realized Alec had seen it when his eyes widen a little and he looked back at his chart.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry Mr Bane, we hear many stories here, there’s no judgement. And everything is sealed by medical secret. But I really need to know so that I can assess it better.”<br/>“I sliced my finger open with a knife.”<br/>“Ok, that’s a good start, thank you. I’m still gonna need some more details, like the kind of knife, if it had been used for something else before, if you were the only one to use it. Since it’s an open wound, I need to make sure I’m not missing any possible… transmitted diseases.”</p>
<p>Magnus understood then that Dr Lightwood had completely misread the situation and his blush intensified. Though he had to admit, he liked that the doc’s mind had gone there.</p>
<p>“Oh I wish it was this scandalous, believe me. I was sadly opening oysters and got distracted by my cat trying to steal some but he can’t because it’s dangerous for him. So I tried to shoo him away and realized too late that the knife was still in my other hand. So let’s just say that it was: myself, with a clean oyster nice, in my kitchen.”</p>
<p>Magnus saw the hint of a smirk of Dr Lightwood’s face and was glad he had managed to get that reaction.</p>
<p>“Cluedo? I used to play with my siblings when we were younger, might have to look for it again, it was fun.”<br/>“Why did you stop playing?”<br/>“We grew up?”<br/>“So? I still play with my friends and I’m considered a grown up for all intense and purposes.”</p>
<p>Magnus wasn’t sure how to take what Dr Lightwood had told him, but he became defensive nevertheless. He had barely finished his sentence when he saw the doc shaking his head.</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean it that way. I meant we all moved out of our parents’ house and it’s harder to see each other with our schedules. So we don’t play as much as we used to."<br/>“Oh, sorry I snapped. It just was a sore subject with my former girlfriend.”<br/>“Oh ok. No worries.”</p>
<p>Magnus saw a change of attitude in Dr Lightwood but couldn’t place it. He wasn’t looking straight at Magnus anymore, but more at his chart and Magnus’ finger. He hadn’t really said anything, aside from the fact that Camille had been a bitch. Which was true. Maybe the doctor was just tired.</p>
<p>“I’m going to have to stitch this up Mr Bane. I’m going to give you a local anesthesia, clean it up a bit and then I’ll close the wound. The cut is clean and you stayed in the outer surface which is good, no tendons were severed or anything. Are you ok with needles? Or do you need me to use a mask to sedate you a bit before?”<br/>“I don’t mind needles. I probably won’t look when you’re doing it though.”<br/>“Fine by me.”</p>
<p>Magnus watched Dr Lightwood prepare everything and sit back on his chair.</p>
<p>“It’s going to sting for a second. There you go, all set. Now we wait for two minutes and we can start.”</p>
<p>The doctor got up again and gathered various things from the small boxes on either sides of the room. He sat back near Magnus again after a few minutes.</p>
<p>“I’m about to begin, just let me know if it still hurts. You should be able to feel what I’m doing, but whitout pain.”<br/>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>As the doc started patching him up, Magnus became a little lightheaded so he started talking.</p>
<p>“So, working on Christmas night?”<br/>“Well, we are a bit short staffed at the moment and it seemed fair that my colleagues with families should get to spend it with their loved ones.”<br/>“No wife or kids?”<br/>“Eh no. I just got out of a seven-year long relationship a few months ago. Sorry, you didn’t need to know that.”<br/>“Please, I asked. Seven years, wow that’s a long time. No kids?”<br/>“No.”</p>
<p>Magnus noticed the chuckle going along with the answer and had to ask.</p>
<p>“Why the chuckle?”<br/>“Let’s just say that kids don’t come as easily when you’re a man and your partner is a man too. Fewer risks of it happening when it’s not planned.”<br/>“Well, true. Sorry I assumed.”<br/>“It’s ok. I’m used to it. I just usually don’t answer.”<br/>“Still, I should know better, especially since people do the same to me too. As you said, I’m used to it. Though, one day I got so mad that I bought a shirt saying “All Bi Myself” after a bad break up and wanted people to leave me alone.”<br/>“Did it work?”<br/>“It worked out, I found a boyfriend with that shirt.”<br/>“Glad it did. Ok Mr Bane, I’m all done here. I just need to dress the wound so that it doesn’t get infected.”</p>
<p>Magnus was feeling more and more lightheaded, maybe he should have told the doctor he was afraid of needles.</p>
<p>“Mr Bane, are you ok? Mr Bane? Magnus?”<br/>“I love how you say my name.”</p>
<p>This is the last thing Magnus remembered saying when he woke up. He was stretched out in the same room, but on the bed. He turned his head and saw Dr Lightwood looking at him, a small smile on his face.</p>
<p>“You should have told me you weren’t feeling well. I’m sorry I didn’t realize it.”<br/>“I didn’t either, I was having a way too interesting conversation.”<br/>“Let me know when the dizziness stops Mr Bane and we’ll try to get you to sit again.”<br/>“I really preferred it when you called me Magnus. Mr Bane makes me sound so old.”<br/>“And we know you’re still a kid at heart, right. Magnus?”<br/>“That I am Dr Lightwood.”<br/>“Alec.”<br/>“What?”<br/>“My name. Alec Lightwood.”<br/>“Is Alec short for something or is it just Alec?”<br/>“Alexander, but no one really calls me that.”<br/>“I like it, it suits you.”</p>
<p>Magnus was about to go on when the door opened. </p>
<p>“Alec we’ve got an emergency coming in 5. Magnus? What are you doing here?”<br/>“Catarina? I could ask you the same?”<br/>“I’ve been helping out in the ER, holiday season is always busy. I think I told you that. My whole team was moved. Well, my boss’ team was moved. You know, the boss I told you about?”<br/>“The cute doctor you want to set me up with?”</p>
<p>Magnus saw Alec whip his head at this. He looked back at Catarina, who had a Cheshire smile on her usually sweet face.</p>
<p>“That one exactly. But I see you didn’t need my help in the end, you’ve met him alright. <br/>"You mean..."<br/>"Yes, Alec is the guy from work I wanted to set you up with. Alec, Magnus is my friend I thought would be a good match for you.”</p>
<p>Magnus looked at Alec, who was just smiling at him. If he had known, he would have taken Catarina on her offer. But in a way, it was even better, they had met without anyone, though it could have been under better circumstances.</p>
<p>“I wish we could chit chat more, but Alec, we’re really gonna need you with the incoming patient. Knee trauma.”</p>
<p>Magnus could swear he had seen Alec’s eyes sparkle at that.</p>
<p>“This is your usual area of expertise, isn’t it?”<br/>“I’m head of orthopedic trauma. This is exactly my area.”</p>
<p>Alec’s smirk did something to Magnus that he wasn’t ready for. He wished he would get to see it in other circumstances. Magnus was brought out of his fantasies when Catarina huffed.</p>
<p>“Ok, I don’t have time for all this eye fucking. Alec is off in two hours, Magnus is free all day tomorrow. Magnus, Maia is going to come and dress up the wound and then you’re good to go. Don’t worry, I’ll get Dr Lightwood to check up on you tomorrow, is that good for everyone?”</p>
<p>Magnus laughed at the blush coloring Alec’s cheeks. He straightened up and tried to scowl a Catarina, but the blush betrayed him too much.</p>
<p>“Is this how you talk to your boss Catarina?”<br/>“Come on Alec, we both know you like that side of me. Now, are you boys going to listen to me? Can I exchange phone numbers?”<br/>“Yes, I’d like that.”<br/>“Thanks Alec. Magnus?”<br/>“I’d like that too.”<br/>“Great. Magnus wait for Maia and go home to sleep. Alec, come with me, trauma is about to arrive.”</p>
<p>Catarina left the room and Magnus found Alec’s eyes.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know you were Catarina’s boss, she never said your name when she talked about you.”<br/>“I didn’t know you were Catarina’s friend, she didn’t either. I’m a bit mad at myself I didn’t take her offer sooner though.”<br/>“I was thinking the same.”<br/>“I’d love to stay but I’ve got to run. I’ll call you?”<br/>“I’ll be waiting.”</p>
<p>Alec left the room was a huge smile and a small wave of hand, which gave Magnus butterflies. Maybe opening his fingers hadn’t been so bad in the end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>